


round and round, the dancing laundry

by paddyfields (lucitae)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucitae/pseuds/paddyfields
Summary: The clothes spin in the washer. A swash of color as it gets thrown against the small window with a spray of water and some soap bubbles. Sunlight spills in from the window panes and casts long shadows. The laundromat is empty spare for two souls.There’s an earbud in Tetsurou’s ear. The other one is in Koutarou’s. The line suspended between them a little taut.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	round and round, the dancing laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghermez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/gifts).



> happy birthday mina! thank you for being such a sweet and awesome friend ; w ;
> 
> warning: despite loving bokuroo since early days i have no idea how to characterize either of them so beware. also everything in my hands become softer than it is supposed to be so be warned...

The clothes spin in the washer. A swash of color as it gets thrown against the small window with a spray of water and some soap bubbles. Sunlight spills in from the window panes and casts long shadows. The laundromat is empty spare for two souls.

There’s an earbud in Tetsurou’s ear. The other one is in Koutarou’s. The line suspended between them a little taut.

Tetsurou’s chin is in the palm of his hand, fingers tapping against his cheek to the rhythm of the song as he waits for their clothes to be washed. Koutarou is humming under his breath. There’s almost enough space between them for a third person.

Kuroo Tetsurou closes his eyes as the next song comes on.

“Hey, I also go there!”

Tetsurou had made a mistake of wearing his uniform to the laundromat. He forgot to change out of it in the rush of trying to complete household tasks. Dad texted about working overtime and Tetsurou has to squeeze in school work in between restocking their food stores and other chores.

So maybe he glares a little at the unfamiliar boy with hair almost as wild as his own. Except the boy with streaked grey and black hair has it held more by gel than Tetsurou’s natural bed hair mess. “What’s your name?” the boy continues, unflinching under Tetsurou’s gaze. His sharp amber eyes almost sparkle under the fluorescent lights of the laundromat. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Class 2-3.”

“Kuroo Tetsurou. Class 2-5,” Tetsurou replies.

And that signals the start of a friendship with a boy he can’t seem to get rid of.

Bokuto hunts him down during lunch until Tetsurou begins calling him Koutarou. Until Koutarou remembers Tetsurou’s favorite bread and manages to grab it before they run out. Until Tetsurou knows Koutarou’s drink of choice by heart and buys it from the vending machine before dropping by Koutarou’s class for lunch. Until the time spent at the laundromat is less homework and more just idle talk about anything and everything under the sun.

It’s easy. As easy as taking in a deep breath in autumn as the breeze blows past and rustles trees, reminding you that the wave of heat from summer is over.

Koutarou comes into his life and settles down. Tetsurou realizes he can’t remember a time before.

Leaving for college reminds him of _before_. The issue isn’t about living alone — he’s used to looking after himself. It’s the arm slung around his shoulder and the no respect for personal space. The laugh that rings through halls and pulls one out of Tetsurou. It’s the—

Koutarou waves at him far too enthusiastically from inside a laundromat with quite a few patrons. And because Tetsurou isn’t the kind to shy away, because his lips twist at the sight and shoved down the urge to wave back, because the entire trip to this point was filled with thoughts about this frosted tip owl, the glass doors part for Tetsurou.

“What?” Tetsurou asks, tone teasing, “are you stalking me now or did you just _happen_ to be in the neighborhood?”

“This just so _happens_ to be _my_ neighborhood too,” Koutarou retorts with a grin.

“If I had known earlier we could have split the rent,” Tetsurou laughs as he carries his clothes to an empty washer and unloads them.

“Wait,” Koutarou seems to gasp, “seriously?”

Tetsurou dumps all his coins into his hand, frowning at how he comes up short when he sees a hand reach across his field of view, slotting in the perfect amount to start the machine.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou says. It comes out a little breathless when he meets Koutarou’s gaze, singularly focused on him. Koutarou’s hand is still pressed against the coin section, leaning his weight against it. “Did you think I like living alone?” Tetsurou starts before he quickly amends it with: “with Tokyo’s rent to consider?”

Koutarou nods once.

“I also wasn’t sure where we were going for uni,” Koutarou says, a lot more quiet this time.

Tetsurou remembers the trepidation in waiting for results and the relief that they were going to places still within the vicinity of Tokyo.

Tetsurou takes a seat on the bench. There’s a lot of should haves, would haves, could haves. He pats the empty space beside him.

None of that really matters. Koutarou seats himself next to Testurou.

“We can always think it over when our lease is up,” Tetsurou offers, holding out one of his earbuds just like Koutarou always had. Koutarou takes it with a smile.

The song that plays is a popular one that keeps getting aired on the radio. Tetsurou mouths the lyrics, Koutarou playfully rests his head on Tetsurou’s shoulder. Tetsurou gives him a half hearted shove. Koutarou laughs, drawing the attention of other patrons of the store as he winds his arms around Tetsurou’s waist, hooking his chin against Tetsurou’s shoulder.

They stay like that until Koutarou’s cycle finishes three songs later.

It’s been a decade since then. Tetsurou realizes with a start as his lips mouth the lyrics reflexively, awash with nostalgia. Now they are heads of their respective departments, hosting friendly competitions for results.

They were braver back then. Then again, they are getting close to the age where no one will buy them living together under the excuse of trying to reduce rent costs in Tokyo.

Tetsurou takes a glimpse at Koutarou only to find Koutarou staring back. He bursts into a laugh. The line between then shakes. Koutarou blinks.

The line turns lax when Tetsurou closes the distance, thighs pressing against each other. Tetsurou reaches with a hand to cup the side of Koutarou’s face. Weekend stubble making itself known against the palm of Tetsurou’s hand.

If only their washing machine didn’t break.

Tetsurou watches Koutarou close his eyes and nuzzle into the touch. Koutarou’s hand coming up to lie on top of Tetsurou’s.

If only they were home.

Warmth spreads. Koutarou opens his eyes. Tetsurou wants to brush the bangs out of Koutarou’s eyes. Instead he opts to use his free hand, lacing them with Koutarou’s, and brings it to his lips.

A brush against the empty base of the fourth finger as amber eyes study him. He presses his lips against the knuckle, dangerously close to parting them, as a teaser for what’s to come later.

**Author's Note:**

> the tetsurou shove is inspired by [this interview](https://youtu.be/VvBx1WZkPhg?t=309) with cheolsoo & jangho. idk if it came across right that tetsurou's shove wasn't just playful but rather so it could prelude and allow onlookers to excuse them as just "bros" even when they are the furthest thing from it.
> 
> title comes from carole & tuesday's [round & laundry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTfc5-eMWfQ)


End file.
